


Is That Color Normal?

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, drugged, poisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: The sorceress has zero survival instincts, she’s a mess of air-headed stupidity but for once, Geralt will take advantage of it. Because without healing he’s going to bleed out and she’s the only one to offer help for miles in any direction.“You’re eyes are black… like… really black. Is that normal?”No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 22
Kudos: 408
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is That Color Normal?

_"Hullo?"_

The world was spinning, he was suffering intense blood loss, and his blood was on fire. As a result, Geralt was relatively convinced the voice he was hearing was a side effect of the poison. It was a sound enough guess. The poison wasn't one of his, it had been put into his drink when he'd been unaware, and its effects were still revealing themselves out. The first… was the dizziness during the battle, delayed enough that he'd made it to the monster's lair long before it occurred. The next was his body becoming sluggish, which had resulted in the blood loss when the damned beast stabbed straight through his side when he'd been too slow to bring up his sword. 

_"You're eyes are black… like… really black. Is that normal?"_

So… voices following that wasn't a surprise. After all, what else could it have been? 

The oddly welcoming village had clearly collaborated to ensure his death. They'd accepted him without malice, offered him food, lodging, and drink, and seemed genuinely thrilled to have a Witcher arrive for their monster. Worse yet, they'd filled their buildings with such intense scents that he hadn't been able to scent the lies from their truths. They knew… a little too much about him to do that, and that should have been the only clue he'd truly needed. Even if Jaskier's songs were increasingly his 'popularity,' kindness in humans only went so far. 

Geralt knew now the villagers wanted him dead, why else lie about the monster, so he went in unprepared? Why else drug him to ensure it killed him? Why else leave him for dead after he'd actually killed the fucking thing?

Or perhaps the woman was real, maybe she was there to finish him off. 

"They're veiny too… is veiny a word?" She squatted beside his body in the mud, and Geralt blinked slowly at her. Even taking a breath was a challenge at that moment, but as he did, he focused on the figure beside him. Small, curled hair, green eyes, her entire being screamed sorceress. It was in the way she dressed, and in the electrical current of her scent. Likely, she was an illusion within his mind, but then… he might actually survive this if she was real. 

"h-healing- I can-…" he choked on the blood in his lungs, "-pay."

The eyes hidden behind glass blinked, "I already am." 

Geralt felt himself frown, then he realized he couldn't see her hands. Looking downward, he realized she had them pressed against his side, which was oddly warm. As he looked closer, he could see that his skin was knitting together- how- what was she giving up to do that? He'd never seen such swift healing before. 

Swallowing, Geralt forced himself to ask, "How much?" Another sign of her skill, only moments had passed, and already his mind felt clearer, his body less sluggish. 

"It's not a big deal," she tilted her head like a bird, "though, I am curious about the eyes. Is that normal? Or do you have creature in you? I knew someone who had read eyes… oh! It's fading! Wow- oh." Her eyes went a bit wider as she stared into his eyes like he was the most interesting thing in her life. Perhaps she'd never met a Witcher before, maybe - all though more surprising - she'd also never heard of one before. It would explain her lack of a reaction to his eyes. But the lack of fear in her scent… that was all the more shocking. Even Jaskier had feared him when he saw the black bleed into his eyes. But this woman, she scented of only curiosity. 

She'd also named her price, relatively cheap considering what she must have paid for his healing. 

His strength was returning, and Geralt dared to sit up; he did it slowly, not dislodging her hand or her spell. As he did, she continued to gape at his eyes even though Cat had faded from them. It caused him to frown. 

"What?" he demanded. 

"Your eyes are gold." 

"…yes." 

She bit her lip, and he scented tears… for some insane reason, his eyes were making her cry. Why?!

"My god-son, his eyes were gold…" 

Were. 

Ah. 

"Sorry?" The word's delivery was painfully awkward and made her crack up brokenly; she then shook her head at him and forced a smile. 

"He's alive, I just… won't see him again, sort of… fell into a portal and ended up in a new world." 

What? 

"Anyway," she pulled her hand from his chest, "I'll just be on my way then, nice to meet you… you." 

Geralt watched the woman stand, moved helplessly and blindly in the wrong direction. She was heading right back toward the nest instead of the disastrously dangerous village, and he made a face. 

Geralt told himself the next words out of his mouth were because the woman had asked for payment in answers, and he hadn't given them yet. Said to himself that the reason he said it was because he intended to repay his debt, and he needed the damned sorceress alive for that. "My name's Geralt, and that's the wrong way."

"Ah." She stopped and turned back face red. 

It was the debt involved; it had absolutely nothing to do with being mildly lonely in the absence of Jaskier's obnoxiously loud voice. Or the fact that the lack of fear in her scent was as soothing, especially with how rare it was to find.

"This way." He started off expecting her to follow. 

She did, and he smirked.

Perhaps this contract wasn't as unlucky as he'd first thought.


End file.
